Death Note Revamp
by Omega Mistress
Summary: What if Light Yagami and Kira were two different people? Already Done? Alright, what if they were brothers, and only three others knew? I'm not great at summaries but I guess you might enjoy it somewhat. Oh, a friend of mine is in this
1. Chapter 1

Today was a special day for the Yagami family, their newborn, Raito, has been born and brought home with a clean bill of health. He was now resting peacefully in his crib near his parents' home, oblivious to the evils around him.

But that's not why today was special.

A lone figure has been watching the family; he knew that the baby was in the house as he has chosen it for its plans. Sneaking into the house, the baby was quietly taken from the crib but the baby sense him and began to cry. The mysterious figure quickly ran from the house, baby in its arms, as the sounds of a mother's scream rung behind him.

The figure now had the baby lying in a pentagram drawn in blood. The baby in the center as the figure chanted. As its chant rose in volume a thick smoke poured from the infant and a second bundle formed from the darkness.

They looked the same but with a noticeable difference, the original baby had brown hair and honey eyes that now stared with just as much as innocents as it had before but brighter. The second baby looked redder than the first, hair was slightly off color but not too noticeable but the eyes were a darker red color, a dark crimson that glowed with knowledge far beyond its years.

Pleased with the progress, the figure was about to finish the final part of its plan, to sever the tie between the two children by killing the one filled with innocents. Raising a large curved dagger over the baby, the figure was posed to strike but the second child gave out a piercing scream.

"He's over here!" a man yelled and the outside of the hideaway brightened with the multicolored lights cop cars are known for. Realizing that the ceremony won't be finished the stranger grabbed the red child and ran.

Never suspecting that it was carrying its downfall

For the Red Child was smarter than given credit for, and it didn't like that the person tried to harm his twin.

The stranger didn't know, that its time was soon up


	2. 20 Years Later

~20 years later~

A now older Raito was running with his friend to his home. The friend was known as Yugi , she is 19 years old with black hair in a spiked bob and dark caramel skin with dark brown eyes. She was wearing baggy dark purple pants and a black t-shirt with dark purple shoes.

Raito (Light in English) was wearing a tan jacket with tan pants with brown shoes with a brown bag in his hand as both he and Yugi ran to the front door of his house.

"I win!" Light said excitedly

~Light's POV~

"I win!" I yelled with a laugh when we reached the door. My friend Yugi pouted and I rubbed her head, musing up her hair in the process "Oi! Do you know how hard it is to keep this nice?" she laughed. I had met her in my Demonology Class and we got along just fine with each other, especially when I found out what she could do. When I had found out, she thought I wasn't going to talk to her anymore, then I told her about the night I was taken and my brother was made.

You see, I remember the day I was taken very clearly. I haven't told anyone as no one would believe me, but I knew it was true and ever since I could walk, I looked for my brother.

A few years later, I found him.

Knocking on the door, I announced that we were here and Sayu (my little sister) opened the door with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Guess what day it is!" We said happily and she squealed in delight. Looking at Yugi, she pulled reached into her bag and pulled out an outfit made specifically for Sayu, which caused Sayu to squeal even louder and run up the stairs.

"Hello Light-kun, hello Yugi-kun" I heard my mother say entering the room as we stepped into the house. She gave me an expecting look and I gave her my test scores, looking over them she smiled "110% as always" she smiled shaking her head "I always wondered if you switched places while at school but you both have the geniuse." She laughed "Now go on your little adventure, and Yugi" she turned to her "Try not to bring them back singed this time, I want to keep the suspicion to a minimum alright?"

"Yes Miss Yagami!" Yugi chirped as we ran up the stairs and into my room.

Never noticing that we were currently being watched, this was a bad thing for one reason.

"Where will be going next Yugi?" I asked and she opened her mouth before pausing. I knew why as she began to pulse a faint light around her body.

There was a camera in the room

And for some reason, she couldn't be seen on cameras, she doesn't show up at all actually. But she can be heard, kinda like a ghost in a scary movie.

Before I could address it Sayu came bursting into the room. Her outfit, like ours, was made of leather but acted like regular fabric. She was wearing slightly baggy black pants that shimmered gold with a black shirt with over jacket, both with gold trimming. Her shoes were black boots with a gold dragon twirled around them and locking at the buckle.

"Let's start!" Sayu exclaimed happily and we laughed

"Well, mom said to go easy on you so we'll be visiting Cid and the others to train you some, alright?" I told her and she nodded happily. Standing in a circle we ran like kids do when they play ring-around-the-rosy.

"Open! Open! Portal to the world we know let's see our friends, where monsters ride to we can join our friend, the child of sky. Cid!" Yugi said a bright light appeared in the floor, Yugi jumped in first, then Sayu; I looked up and said

"It's not polite to peak!" I giggled and jumped into the portal behind them.

~L's POV~

My eyes widened in shock as the target looked up and said "It's not polite to peak!" before vanishing from the room. I thought he was crazy when he talked to someone that wasn't there, until the supposed not there person talked back that is. Then his little sister entered the room in a strange outfit and the camera glitches out, 'was this some sort of interference or did they know of my camera beforehand?' I thought deciding that I wouldn't get anything for the moment and told Watari the situation.

'I'll just have to wait for them to get back then' I thought grabbing a slice of cake.

~Light's POV~

-Time Skip-

We had finally made it back to my room with my brother in tow. I warned him of the camera so he kept the portal open until he was at the door. More than likely, the camera would be centered in the room so the door was safe, for now.

Nodding to me, we closed the portal and I saw Yugi glow again, meaning the camera was now working properly again, and no doubt the person who put it there was watching us now.

"That was AWESOME!" Sayu exclaimed before looking at my clock. "It's dinner time too! Great I'm starved!" She ran out the door

"Change out of your battle cloths, dad's coming home today" My brother said.

Oh, I almost forgot, his name is Raito.

~Raito's POV~

I stayed upstairs in the hallway to stay clear of the camera in Light's room. Though I was pissed at the fact someone would do this to him, like he was a criminal or something! Sayu obviously didn't know about it and Mom didn't like invasion of privacy, so that left Dad. But even though he's an officer for the Tokyo Police Department, that doesn't mean he did this willingly.

'Wasn't there something going on in Lymric?' I thought 'A ton of new souls showed up, most of them criminals or convicts that got off there sentence with a few well-placed lies?' I thought looking down the stairs. I was kinda hoping Sayu could snag me a cake, I don't have much taste for human foods but I DO enjoy cakes… And apples…

I heard Dad announce his return and listened to the conversation that was bound to happen as it happened when Light and I would switch places. Ever since Light told him that he had a brother, he would ask if he found them yet and, when it was me, I'd stay silent but when it was Light he'd say 'Yes, didn't you notice? He was here yesterday'

That always startled the man before he would laugh like it was some big joke, but now that Sayu has seen me, she thought I was Light's Imaginary friend that stuck around to protect him from all evils, and the fact Mom knew about me before her and her husband would, (She pulled me aside one day and asked why I was masquerading as her son) so I was interested to see how this would go this time.

~Light's POV~

We had sat down for dinner when my dad finally arrived, I knew that he was going to ask about my brother, and I have answered truthfully thus far, but he still doesn't want to believe it.

"So Light, found your brother?" my father laughed

"Yes, we brought him back today" I stated and he paused

"We?"

"Yes 'we', Sayu and I went to go get him. We even took her to see our friends and Yugi came with us-"

"What have I told you about hanging out with that weirdo!" he yelled

"Ahem" he turned and paled when he saw said weirdo with dinner in her hands.

"It's impolite to talk about people Mister Yagami, especially when they were cooking your food" Yugi stated coldly as she set the pot down on the table. "Besides, I don't know why you have something against me so much. But I chalk it up to the fact that since I'm not family, I'm someone you can blame." She grabbed a bowl and a spoon "The soup is Wonton by the way" she said getting her some as did the rest of us, bar my father, and we dug in.

"She's right ya know dad" Sayu stated "Light's been saying this stuff for a while, but you never really got on his case about it until he met Yugi, who also believed him, and started hanging out with her more. I think you're jealous."

"Jealous of WHAT?" he roared "Some weird freak that he met on the corner-!"

SMACK

"Don't you EVER speak about her like that again, am I clear?" I said, my fists clenched in rage. I had JUST slapped my father across the face. "And be glad I didn't punch you father, you know what degree belt I am, and I have you know that it was YUGI who gave me lessons in the first place, NOT that cheap-ass pedophile that worked at the Dojo you thought would be great for me." I turned to Yugi "I don't want you to leave yet but since we are in the company of a hypocrite, would you like to continue our conversation up stairs?"

She nodded and I asked Sayu the same and all three of us grabbed a plate while Yugi grabbed an extra one. "For Raito" she stated simply when my father gave her a look, he huffed and went back to eating.

Making it up the stairs, Yugi handed Raito the plate and we went to my room while he ate in the hallway. I was glad that my brother decided to come back with us this time, I think he was curious as to how things had changed but it was good to have him back.

Yugi continued to glow faintly, showing that the camera was in working order so I didn't want my brother to be exposed just yet. I mean sure, Sayu and mom knows about him besides me and Yugi, but my dad would probably go into a frenzy if he finds someone that looks like me and have them arrested for impersonation just to find out that he is related by blood and it matched mine.

Sometimes I wonder why he even bothered to get married since he spends more time in that corrupt precinct instead of his own house. Kinda makes me wonder if he's one of the bad people he says he puts away.

~L's POV~

I noticed that the camera for Yagami's rooms was once again active. Looking at the camera I saw Sayu, Yagami and the one I now knew was Yugi eating in his room (even though I couldn't see her). The scene that took place downstairs in the dining room was amusing to say the least, and it gave me information to use at a later date. But what I found most curious was the mention of a brother; nothing in the boy's file said anything about the possibility of a brother.

"Is something wrong?" Watari asked as I looked at the file once more

"Not sure" I answered "But according to this, Light Yagami has stated that he remembers everything that happened to him when he was taken. In great detail, even though no one told him of such a thing." I looked at the screen and was that they were speaking with someone in the hallway.

"Remind me to have one placed in the hallway Watari" I said and went back to my observation, my eyes widening when Yagami pointed to the camera and asked whoever was outside of its range to be mindful of the other camera's that may be in the house.

~Raito's POV~

I knew that the camera was in the room and that there might be others in the house as well, but it infuriated me that someone would such a thing to my brother. The kindest person on this earth, no, in this existence. Besides Sayu and Yugi that is, but they don't count since they can be evil when the need calls for it.

"I'll be careful" I stated "Though, this means that I'll have to move into my house a little sooner than I thought since there is a good chance that more camera's will be placed so they can find out who I am."

"I wouldn't put it past dad or the person watching us." Light said and I looked at him

"I see you all figured that part out" I stated and they nodded

"Well Aniki, looks like we'll be visiting you instead of you visiting us." Sayu said with a smile and we laughed.

"I look forward to it" I said, knowing that the person watching us couldn't hear me.

'Let them try and hurt any of you' I thought looking at them 'They shall meet a painful end'


End file.
